


daphne blue

by generalwierdo



Series: seasonal stupor [5]
Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Misunderstanding, everyone is confused tbh, flynn and julie are bff goals, julie is confused, luke is bad at hints, reggie and alex are facepalming, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28424091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/generalwierdo/pseuds/generalwierdo
Summary: luke and julie like each other, but are horrible at conveying it. Hence: a meaning song!Hey, what could possibly go wrong?
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Series: seasonal stupor [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068452
Comments: 4
Kudos: 67





	daphne blue

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is a day late everyone! I had a massive headache and couldn't finish this one last night, so I'm a bit behind schedule. I'll try to make sure the rest of them go up when they're supposed to!
> 
> also, the boys' corporeal-ness is mostly undefined in this, bc I don't even know what I want them to be. So basically...they're corporeal occasionally!

Julie had expected her life to change pivotally the night of their Orpheum performance. The guys would pass on, and she would be left alone once again. She had tried to prepare for that feeling, of trying to figure out how to tell people she and her “hologram band” had broken up, but hadn’t ever really figured out a plan.

Then, she didn’t have to. The guys didn’t pass on, and suddenly they were occasionally CORPOREAL. It was a situation that none of them had prepared for, least of all her.

So yes, her life changed pivotally that night. But instead of the band breaking up, now they were bigger than ever. This also led to many issues.

Like right now.

“No Luke, I can’t skip school today!”

She was standing in the garage, ready to say goodbye to the guys before she went to school. However somehow Luke had gotten it in his mind that if she didn’t skip school today the band would fall to pieces.

“Come on Jules, we really need to practice if we’re gonna be ready for our gig this weekend!” Luke flashed her his puppy dog eyes, and she raised her eyebrow. Reggie and Alex were lounging on the couch but looked back and forth like it was a tennis match.

“We can practice when I get home,” she said, rolling her eyes and giving him a fond smile. Ok, so the puppy dog eyes kind of work. “If I skip school again, my dad and my aunt will kill me, and then we literally won’t be able to perform because I’ll be dead.”

Luke didn't miss a beat. “Full hologram band? People will love that!” At Julie’s stare, however, he balked. “Ok, fine. But, I’ve got a cover in mind for the gig so you have to say yes.”

Reggie and Alex sat up at that one. “What cover?” Reggie asked, quirking his eyebrow. Luke turned to him and gave a gesture that Julie couldn’t figure out for the life of her. “Ohhhhh, yeah that cover!” Reggie turned to Julie. “It’s really good, trust me.”

Julie just sighed. “As long as it works with the full band and isn’t off-brand...fine. But I have to hear it when I get back from school.” Julie checked her phone, and her eyes widened. “Which I need to get to! Bye, love you, see you guys later!”

She raced out of the studio, and the guys looked at Luke. “You sure this is the right song man?” Alex asked, twirling his drumstick. “What if she...misinterprets or something?”

Luke shrugged. “Naw man, Julie will get it! She’s super smart and stuff. It’s gonna go great? What could go wrong?”

“The straight said,” Alex replied, deadpan. “You’re a disaster man.”

“The homo responded.” Luke shot back.

Reggie laughed so hard he fell off the couch.

* * *

Julie walked into her house after school, put down her backpack, grabbed some chips, and walked out to the studio. She was about to walk in when she heard snippets of a conversation between Alex and Reggie. She hesitated, then put her ear to the door.

“You really think this will work?” she heard Reggie say

“Hopefully. Then he can stop mooning over her all the time.” Alex replied.

Julie heard the two of them laugh, and frowned. It seemed like they were talking about Luke. But who was “her”? Did Luke like someone?

Then, she heard the telltale sound of Luke poofing in. “Hey guys, Julie here yet? We gotta start going over the songs for Saturday.”

Julie heard a snicker, and then Alex saying. “No, not yet. But I bet she’ll be here any minute now.”

Julie took that as her cue and walked into the studio. “Hey, guys! Ready to practice?” she asked, hoping she sounded perky enough. The guys turned to her, and she saw Reggie and Alex exchange a look. Luke was beamed, however, and she felt her stomach sink. What if he’d just seen the girl he liked?

“Hey Jules!” he said excitedly. “I’m super excited for you to hear this song I think we should cover. I bet you’re gonna love it.”

Julie nodded. “Yeah, I bet it sounds cool. Let’s get to work!”

* * *

Well, Luke was definitely crushing on someone. And it was 100% not her. He’d shown her the song he wanted to cover, and it was called “Daphne Blue”. Featured the line: “I hesitate to say the ocean could hold a candle to your eyes”. So, he liked a girl with blue eyes. Time to pretend that didn’t hurt at all. And she was probably going to the show on Saturday, which meant this was a “meaning” song. He was going to sing a song to a girl he liked, and of course, she would love it because it was  _ Luke.  _

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyyy.” she groaned to Flynn after practice. She was lying on her floor, and Flynn was looking through her mom’s trunk again. “Why does...why is...just why?”

“Are you sure you didn’t misinterpret?” Flynn said, for the third time since hearing Julie’s story. “Or maybe he just wants to sing the song...just to sing the song! It doesn’t necessarily mean he likes someone.”

Julie sat up. “Flynn, trust me. You should’ve seen his face when he was showing me the song. He looked like a puppy. Plus, I heard Alex and Reggie talking about if “this will work”. It’s gotta be a meaningful song.”

Flynn rolled her eyes. “Ok, let me hear the song. And also, are you singing this too?”

Julie typed in the song on Spotify. “Yeah, I’m doing the second verse. The ocean eyes one. Which is kinda weird, considering that’s the one most about her, not counting the chorus. But, who knows.”

She handed the phone to Flynn, and she put in the headphones. Julie just sat, waiting for her response. Flynn bobbed her head along to the song, and yelled “This is really good!” Julie just sighed. Of course, it was good, Luke had picked it out.

After the song was seemingly over, Flynn took out the headphones slowly. “Well that was...romantic,” she said, seemingly picking out her words carefully. Julie flopped back onto the floor.

“Whyyyyyyyyyyyy…”

* * *

The rest of the week passed by without much fanfare. They rehearsed their songs for the gig, Julie trying not to act weird and knowing she was failing. It wasn’t even the song itself, it was the look in Luke’s eyes whenever he sang it. It was like the sun was projecting itself out of them. And since they were singing it, he’d always look at her, and her heart twisted. Julie couldn’t wait for the gig to arrive so Luke could woo this girl, and this whole thing could be over. 

And, soon enough, Saturday came. The gig was at an underground club for 21-and-under, and Julie knew her classmates would be there. She was prepping backstage when the guys poofed in.

“Hey Jules, you ready?” Reggie said with a laugh. They high-fived, and Julie felt almost immediately better. 

“You know it!” she turned to Luke and Alex. “We got our list nailed down, right? You ready?”

Luke shrugged, a familiar glint in his eye. “We got this Jules.”

Julie looked at him. “Is...everyone here?” She hadn’t officially said that she knew Luke was singing this song to a girl, but she assumed they knew she knew by now. There were enough weird looks during song rehearsals to confirm it. So, she was trying to imply that yeah, she knew that his crush was coming.

But, Luke looked at her in confusion. “Uh...yeah I mean Flynn’s here, and I think some of your school friends.” He looked out to the crowd. “Yeah, I mean Nick’s here if you were looking for him,” he said, looking back at her with a slight scowl. Alex and Reggie looked nervous. 

Julie was now the confused one. “Ok, I don’t care about Nick being here,” she said with a slight laugh. She saw Luke relax, almost imperceptibly, while Alex and Reggie looked like they were suppressing laughs.

She really didn’t understand these guys. 

Luckily, a stagehand hurried back, and let her know they were almost on. Julie nodded, and the guys poofed out. She straightened her shirt sleeves and rolled her neck. She was wearing a Flynn-designed outfit: black ripped jeans, blue off the shoulder crop top, and space buns. Somehow, Julie felt like the blue crop top was supposed to signify something. But, she had a show to perform, so she shelved her Luke confusion and walked on the stage.

“Hey, we’re Julie and the Phantoms!” she shouted to the crowd. 

Reggie poofed in beside her, and the crowd gasped. “Tell your friends,” he said with a wink.

And they launched into Bright, the show starting with a bang.

* * *

Even though Julie and Luke had written buckets of songs, the band still burned through their original material quickly. So, soon enough, it was time for their covers.

“Hey, guys! So we’re gonna do a little song called Daphne Blue, by The Band CAMINO. This song’s close to my heart for a few reasons, so I hope you guys enjoy it!” Luke shouted. He looked at Julie and winked. Julie was still confused, she hadn’t seen any particular girl that Luke seemed to be paying attention to more during their original songs. But hey, maybe all would be revealed when they played.

Luke shredded his guitar riff, the crowd cheered, and they were off.

_ I don't wanna talk about it _

_ And I think we both know why _

_ I wish it wasn't automatic _

_ The way I want you every time _

Julie was more confused than ever because Luke was singing to  _ her.  _ She expected him to sing out to his mystery girl, but nope, just to her. That was really weird.

_ 'Cause I see shades of you when I don't want to _

_ Can't think straight since you've been gone _

_ I saw someone out in your go-to outfit _

_ Right when I thought I was on _

Julie jumped in for the chorus, and did what she’s always done, sang to Luke. And he sang right back.

_ You've got me off track _

_ Got me thinkin' abstract _

_ Baby, look at what you've done _

_ Still you've got me wantin' some _

_ Body on body contact _

_ I love it, but I hate that _

_ Black jeans and Daphne blue _

_ Still make me think of you _

Julie couldn’t help but rock out during this song, and the guys rocked right next to her. The crowd was up and dancing, they were loving them. Luke shot Julie a smile, and she was off for the second verse.

_ I hesitate to say the ocean _

_ Could hold a candle to your eyes _

_ You shut the door and cut me open _

_ Now I'm wishing I was colorblind _

Julie couldn’t get over why she was singing this verse and not Luke to his blue-eyed mystery girl. There were so many questions she needed to be answered after their set was over.

_ 'Cause I see shades of you when I don't want to _

_ Right when I thought I was on _

_ You've got me off track _

_ Got me thinkin' abstract _

_ Baby, look at what you've done _

_ Still you've got me wantin' some _

_ Body on body contact _

_ I love it, but I hate that _

_ Black jeans and Daphne blue _

_ Still make me think of you _

Then, it was Luke’s guitar solo. Julie forced herself to keep dancing, but it was hard to keep her eyes off Luke. He was so passionate, so driven...it was amazing to watch.

_ You've got me off track _

_ Got me thinkin' abstract _

_ Baby, look at what you've done _

_ Still you've got me wantin' some _

_ Body on body contact _

_ I love it, but I hate that _

_ Black jeans and Daphne blue _

_ Still make me think of you _

The crowd was clapping along at this point, and Julie was having the time of her life. The song ended and they exploded into cheers. They all bowed, and Luke grabbed his mic. 

“We’re gonna take a short break, be back in five!”

Then, he grabbed Julie’s hand and pulled her backstage. 

“So, did you like the song?” he said eagerly. 

Julie was focused on something else, however. “Luke, you just touched me! In front of a crowd! They’re gonna be so confused oh my god…” 

Luke looked unfazed. “We’ll deal with that in a second, but  _ did you like the song? _ ”

Julie looked up at him, at his earnest expression and puppy dog eyes. All of the hurt and frustration she’d felt this week had finally boiled over.

“Yes Luke, I liked the song. And I bet the girl you like loved it. Thanks for asked.”

“Huh?” Luke looked at Julie, confused. “What do you mean?”

Of course, Reggie and Alex chose that moment to poof in. Julie turned to them. “Ok guys, give it up. I know Luke likes a girl, and so we sang that song at her tonight. Right?”

She crossed her arms and waited for someone to validate her on that. Instead, Alex just slapped Luke upside his head. 

“Dude, I kept telling you! If you wanted to do a song with meaning, do brown-eyed girl!” Reggie half-yelled at him.

“But noooooo, you had to “fit the vibe” and be all mysterious and shit.” Alex just shook his head. “Like, are you kidding me?”

“What the fuck are you guys even talking about?” Julie shook her head, backing up. “Can someone please explain what’s going on.” she turned to Luke, who was rubbing his head and looking sheepish. 

Julie sighed and stepped towards him. “Luke, why did you want to sing that song. Please tell me, simply.”

Luke sighed. “Do you remember the outfit you wore before we went to the Orpheum?”

Julie couldn’t have been any more surprised if someone had told her that she was a ghost too. “Uh, yeah, pretty much. Why?”

Luke stepped towards her, rendering them less than a foot apart. “Because the song was supposed to be about that. I heard it, thought of you, and kinda wished into existence that when you heard me singing it, you would get that I was singing  _ about you.”  _ Luke laughed. “I now realize that I was being way too obscure.”

Julie couldn’t believe it. “So, you were singing about me?” she whispered, not believing it. “Not some other girl, but for me?”

Luke stepped a little closer. Six inches apart. “Yeah. the lyrics could’ve been more specific...but I was always singing for you. To you.” All of the looks and the words and everything that Julie had misinterpreted that week flew through her mind as she looked at Luke. He looked back at her, warm and steady. “Are you ok with that?” he asked, his voice close to a whisper now.

Instead of answering, Julie just threw her arms around his neck and kissed him. He responded with gusto, and she laughed as he twirled her around in his arms. She pulled back with a smile. “Does that answer your question?”

“I don’t know, you might have to answer again,” Luke said with a laugh. And Julie knows she might’ve kissed him forever if Reggie hadn’t cleared his throat.

“Guys, we’ve still got a show to do!” He said loudly. Julie pulled back and looked at Luke.

“Talk after?” he said hopefully. She kissed him on the cheek.

“Sure. As long as you guys actually sing brown-eyed girl at some point.”

They all laughed, and Luke sang under his breath: “ Sha-la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la, la-la tee-da”

And with that they all ran back onstage, eager for the show to continue.

**Author's Note:**

> Songs mentioned:  
> Daphne Blue by The Band CAMINO  
> Bright by JATP  
> Brown-Eyed Girl by Van Morrison
> 
> Well, hope y'all liked this fic!! Mutually pining but somewhat oblivious juke is my bread and butter. I'm really hoping to get some great fics out to close out 2020, and maybe there'll be a different kind of series coming soon👀. So, make sure to subscribe, and get excited for more!
> 
> Twitter: generalwierdo_  
> Tumblr: generalwierdo


End file.
